A Child
by Jezunya
Summary: Long before Kagome, the Shard Quest, or even Kikyou...a little hanyou was born into a world full of injustices [inspired by the book 'The Power of One' by Bryce Courtenay] Ch3 up!
1. At Birth

"A Child" by Jezunya

Inuyasha's 'childhood,' if you can call it that, has been a recent obsession of mine. Maybe it's because I'm reading _The Power of One_ by Bryce Courtenay for English right now. It's about a boy called Pisskop or Peekay, living in South Africa at the time of WWII. The book starts when he is only five years old and has to go to a boarding school, where he is hated by all and is constantly picked on and beaten by a group of older boys simply because he is a _roinek_, an Englishman, not an Afrikaner. I couldn't help seeing our beloved dog-eared boy in the exact same situations so many times over, that this fic was born.

A bit of a warning: this ain't your happy little puppy story. From the way Inuyasha acts when he's older, and the relationship he seems to have with his mother when we "meet" her in Book 2 (it was actually the mu'onna, but it was an accurate enough depiction of her that Inuyasha believed it was real) – they're both rather sad and solemn – I'd say he definitely didn't have the usual joyful, loving, childhood. It was probably more along the lines of horrible, painful, and not something you really want to remember later on in life.

So just thought I'd say, this is going to be on the darker side of things. Not really angsty, just kind of cruel and cold. Don't expect a lot in the way of waff.

** ** ** ** **

He was born in the late spring, to a young lady of some great house. It was late at night when the piercing cries changed from those of a mother in labor to those of a precious, new-born child. 

That's how she always saw him: precious, special. Her beautiful little son.****

Pity no one else saw that.

She held him gently, lovingly gazing down at the tiny new life snuggled against her breast. She smiled. His ears and eyes were still sealed closed, just as his father had said they would be, showing the part of him that was dog-demon. He was human in body and build, save for the tiny white ears set at the top of his skull, laid back and wet from her womb fluids, and the bit of soft pinkish flesh, that would later darken to the rough black skin of a dog's, covering the end of his nose.

She gently ran her index finger down the bridge, her touch feather-light, across his cheeks, down to his chin. He whimpered and trembled, trying to snuggle closer to the warm heart beating near his head. She shifted, offering him her breast, nudging his little mouth open to place the nipple inside. After a few moments, he seemed to recognize what to do and began to suck lightly, gratefully swallowing his mother's milk.

She winced once, but could not stop smiling down at him. The boy had teeth! They weren't all that sharp yet, but she could already feel the beginnings of what would no doubt develop into little fangs. She smiled and held him close. Another trait inherited from his father.

A short ways away, the doctors and midwife that had helped with the birth spoke hurriedly, keeping their voices hushed. What were they to do with the thing? It was half-demon, half-human, a monster! Nothing so hideous had ever been born into the world before, much less from a respected house such as this. It should be tied in a sack and drowned at once!

But the lady was a noblewoman, a lady of the court, and her husband – if he could be called that, being a demon – was away, if he was even alive at all. They could not touch it, so long as the lady wished to keep it. 

They shook their heads in disgusted wonder, seeing her nursing the little abomination. It should not have been allowed first breath, its neck broken or head smashed as soon as it appeared. But the lady gave no such orders; indeed, she seemed to want to keep it, to raise it as if it were a human child. …No human child could be born of such evil.

Her eyes saddened a little as she watched him, overhearing a little of the conversation going on across the room. The child in her arms was tiny, innocent, pure. Anything but evil. 

Why couldn't they see that?

***

It was the next morning after his birth that the lady's lord father came to call on them. He watched, his face slightly troubled and stern, as his daughter lay her demon child down and closed her robes to kneel before him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Chichiue," she murmured, her head bowed in respect.

"Ohayo," he responded, nodding. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his fearfully. He frowned a little. It was not fear for herself in her eyes, but fear for her child. Fear that he would have the babe killed or at least thrown out. He cleared his throat and spoke, "You gave birth last night?"

"Yes, Father."

The lord nodded; he had already known the answer, but he was unsure of how to broach the subject. "This child-"

Suddenly a baby's shrill cry cut through the air, snapping both their gazes around to the tiny-but-loud infant on the futon. He saw the way his daughter's hands clenched in her lap, her gaze desperate, pained. She longed to go to her child.

"Go on, stop his crying," he said gruffly, waving a hand. "And bring him here," he added as an after thought.

She scrambled over to her bed and gently lifted the tiny bundle, cradling him to her chest and rocking back and forth slightly to calm him. When his cries had quieted to soft whimpers, she pulled back to look down at him and carried him over to where her father sat, waiting. He held his hands out to take the child, and she hesitated only a moment before depositing her son in his hands. She stared down at her lap as her father lifted him up, seeming to inspect every aspect of his tiny baby face.

"Why don't his eyes open?" he asked after a few minutes, watching bemusedly as the baby yawned widely, exposing two perfect rows of little teeth already protruding from his gums. 

"It- It's because of the dog-demon in him," she stuttered, trying to calm the frightened trembling that had begun all over her body. "His ears and eyes are still sealed shut… they most likely won't open for some time yet…"

"Ah, yes, because of his father's blood," the lord mused, looking closely at the small, soft face before him. "Also why he already has his teeth, I presume. Just like a dog…" The little one began to whimper again, and so the lord handed him back to his mother. "Well," he said, standing, "I hope it doesn't take too long for his senses to open up. I should very much like to look into the eyes of my newest grandchild."

The lady's gaze snapped up from where she had been resettling her child in her arms, but her father had turned away, seeming to inspect the classical paintings on the rice-paper walls. Had he truly said..? He didn't see him as a threat, as an unholy beast, an abomination, but as one of their family, one of his _grandchildren!_ Her eyes shone with grateful tears. "Father-!"

"Have you given him a name yet?" he interrupted, knowing what she would say and quickly changing the subject. 

"I…" She looked down at the bundle snuggled against her bosom, already beginning to fall asleep from the warmth of being in his mother's arms. "No, my Lord. I have not yet found one that seems suitable…" She trailed off as her father turned back to her, his face calm and serious.

"Why not call the lad exactly what he is, then?"

The lady paled. "H-hanyou? But… I could never… the way the people say it…" She looked away, clutching her child protectively. "They make it sound degrading, as if it were a horrible thing. I could never call him that…"

The lord shook his head. He had heard the talk of his daughter's little half-breed son, even since before he was born, but especially in the last day when she was giving birth. He knew full well that that was no name for the boy. "That was not what I meant," he said reproachfully, getting a questioning look from his daughter. "I meant only something to perhaps show his heritage – something like inu youkai. No, no, that's not a proper name… Here, let's see.. How does Inuyasha sound?"

"Inuyasha," she murmured, looking down at the sleeping baby as she tried out the name.

Her father smiled. "A good, strong name, ne? Fits him perfectly!"

She smiled hesitantly in return, holding her child just a little tighter, and nodded. "Domo arigatou, Chichiue." She bowed low, careful of the child in her arms. When she straightened, he was making his way out of her rooms. "I know he will be good," she called after him, making him pause halfway out the door. "He will not disgrace our family!"

The lord let out a long, silent breath. He was willing to give the boy a chance, but he still had his reservations about having one of demon blood in his house. It was… troubling, to say the least, and would need some long, hard thought. "We'll see," he said quietly, and reached over to close the shoji door behind him.

The lady was left with a small, sinking feeling in her belly at his departure. It was quickly forgotten, though, when her baby shifted and whimpered, one still-sealed ear pressing over her heart, as if listening to his mother's heart. She cradled him close, her face warming with a smile. "We'll show them, ne, Inu-chan? You'll be the best, and everyone will love you. You'll see."

Inuyasha just yawned his tiny baby yawn and slept on in his mother's warm embrace.

** ** ** ** **

Well, there ya go. The first chapter done. Bet you're thinking, Hey, that wasn't so bad. Don't worry – or maybe I should say _Please worry!_ – Inu-chan's in for some real abuse later on.

I have no idea how long this is going to be, or how long it's going to take me, but I hope ya'll liked it. I've also been wanting to do a song fic focusing around a certain event in Inuyasha's childhood, which may or may not be incorporated in as a chapter in this fic. Just keep a look out for it, I guess..

Please review!

**Chichiue –** archaic & respectful form of 'father'

**domo arigatou –** thank you very much

**gozaimasu –** adds respect to words like 'good morning' (ohayo)

**hanyou –** literally: half youkai (**han ****youkai), translated as half-breed**


	2. Animals

"A Child" by Jezunya

Standard disclaimers apply.. blah blah blah…

Some notes (which, I know, probably should've been at the end of ch 1. Bite me.): puppies are born with their ears and eyes still forming, so they don't really see or hear at all for about the first 15 days after birth, pretty much navigating on scent and feel. Inuyasha's half _dog_-demon, but he looks mostly human, so I thought some more dog-like characteristics would sorta help balance that out. Also, gomen, about his nose - in the manga it's drawn as a little black triangle, like he actually does have a doggy nose. (Forgot that the lazy-bums didn't put that in the anime) And, since I am a worshiper of the manga, not the anime, he shall have a doggy nose! ;P 

**ink:** I know _The Power of One was made into a movie – it's got Morgan Freeman in it, if that's the one you mean. And yeah, it's about a little white boy growing up in South Africa._

Anyway, here's another chapter…

** ** ** ** **

The lady sighed and shook her head, only just discovering that Inuyasha had finally managed to slip away without being caught. He certainly was a handful for a boy his age and size. She bent to pick up a discarded kimono from the floor of their bedroom, sighing again. They couldn't even find a maid willing to clean for them, much less a nurse for her son. She shook her head in anger and sadness, folding the kimono around her pale, slim hands.

They feared him. Him, a small boy still learning to write his characters. It was ridiculous, but it happened just the same. People could be so… She hated to use such a common word, but 'stupid' was really the only one that fit. They had lived here for several years now and her son was nothing but a gentle, curious child, if a bit blunt and tactless in his innocence. 

She smiled sadly and sighed once more. At least her father was kind to them, especially after they had learned of her husband's death. He had been sympathetic, even understanding that there was neither a possible nor safe way for them to return to her husband's kingdom, and so allowed them to live on here, in his own castle. 

She could feel a small seed of hope beginning to sprout in her heart. If Inuyasha were allowed to set aside his lessons and roam the castle for at least part of the day, like any other child, and especially with her father's encouragement, surely the people would soon see that he was no 'evil demon'…

***

A castle was quite a place to live, especially for a four-year-old. He sniffed along the walls and floor of the stone corridor, almost dizzy with all the new scents. So many people! He could smell the maids who brought them their meals, the guards who patrolled the halls everyday, along with many, many more.

He looked down the deserted corridor, wide gold eyes blinking curiously. A soft breeze brushed his face, ruffling his silvery hair and making his ears lie back with the tickling sensation. Gasping excitedly, he took off down the hall on all fours, following the wind and the scents it carried. It smelled like trees, and grass, and… and… and outside! Sure enough, he rounded one last corner and came upon a wall of rice-paper panels. He wedged his little fingers around one panel and shoved it aside, gasping in awe at the sight that greeted him. 

It was a large room, bordered with a wide verandah and shoji walls all around it, and without a floor or ceiling. Instead, a small staircase led down from the verandah to a dirt path that wound through the grass covering the ground, splitting in a few places to go around the large willow tree and pond near the middle of the room, and finally made its way back to a similar set of stairs at the other end, once again leading up to the verandah.

He ran out onto the wooden walkway and stumbled down the stairs to the ground. Who knew outside could be right in the middle of the castle? He took the rest of the afternoon exploring the outside-room, from tromping through the soft grass, to staring up at the huge willow tree in awe, to trying to catch the tiny water-skimmers swimming on the surface of the pond. After a while, he just sat back to watch the little bugs dancing on the water, his ears flickering around, picking up the sounds of birds twittering in the tree branches overhead, the wind sighing through the grass, a small insect moving about…

He looked up, blinking a few times as his ear perked forward in bemusement. There was something in the grass across the pond from him, rustling a little as it moved around. He rose to his hands and knees, watching the spot where it had moved last. Suddenly, something small and bright green leapt out of the grass, flitting to land again a few feet away. Inuyasha's breath caught and his eyes widened a little. Crouching with youthful clumsiness, he began to stalk his prey…

***

"Mama! Mama, look!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, racing down the corridor back to their rooms as fast as his sturdy little legs could carry him, his chubby clawed hands held out in front of him, cupped around something in his palm. He ducked around the last corner, nearly running into the maid bringing their dinner, who screeched and demanded how the hell he got out. He ignored her and shouldered the shoji door open, running in to show Mama his prize.

"Mama Mama Mama!!" he ran up to her, yelling, and shoved his cupped hands out to her. "Look, Mama!"

"Not so loud, Inu-chan," she said, smiling as she set down her paintbrush to lay a reproachful hand on his head. "Now, what is it you wish to show me?" she asked, smiling down at his closed hands. 

"I caught it, Mama! Look!" he said proudly, once again shoving his little hands out to her. He opened his hands, and a small green grasshopper immediately leapt out and onto the floor. 

Mother gasped in surprise and Inuyasha scrambled to scoop up the insect again. "Where did you get that?" she asked, one hand pressed over her heart.

"I caught it," he repeated, turning back to her with his hands help to his chest defensively, once again cupped around the grasshopper. "In the outside room, with the grass and the tree and the pond…"

Mama looked confused for a moment, then smiled and sighed, rising to her feet. She bent down and lifted him up, carrying him on her hip as she exited the room. 

"Mama?" Inuyasha questioned, his large young eyes looking slightly worriedly up at her. 

"We're going back to the garden," she said, smiling as they made their way out into the corridor, pausing only long enough to tell the maid to leave their dinner by the firepit in the main room. 

"What's a garden?" Inuyasha asked once she had started walking again.

"A garden is a place where plants grow, like what you told me about," she replied, smiling down at him.

"The outside room?"

Mama was about to correct him and tell him that it wasn't really a room, but instead just nodded, smiling delightedly at his childish wonder. "Yes, the 'outside room.' It's called a garden."

They came to the wall of shoji again, and Mama had to shift him around so that she could use one hand to push aside the panel leading out onto the verandah. She stopped at the top of the stairs and set him down, then knelt down beside him so she was at his eye-level. "Animals like grasshoppers belong outside," she said softly, holding his smaller hands between her own.

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly, his gold eyes wide. "Grasshoppers?"

"Hai," she nodded, smiling at him. "You caught a grasshopper. They live here in the castle garden because there are plenty of flowers and grass for them here."

His mouth made a little 'o' as she gently parted his hands, letting the grasshopper jump out and onto the ground. He watched it, a little crestfallen. "You let it go…"

Mama nodded again, standing and taking his tiny hand in hers, leading him back into the castle. "It's alright to catch things, as long as you don't hurt them and you let them go afterward."

He watched the ground thoughtfully, before looking back up at her. "You have to let them go _every_ time?" he asked, sounding slightly dismayed. 

She couldn't help smiling at his wheedling, but answered seriously, "Yes, every time, unless you're going to eat it or if the animal would hurt you if you set it loose." 

He looked away again, pondering that bit of wisdom seriously, before nodding firmly, deciding that that made sense. After all, Mama had said it, so of course it was right. "Mama?" he asked again, looking up at her as they neared their rooms.

"Hai?"

"Can I go back to the garden again tomorrow?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course, Inu-chan. In fact," she said, pushing the shoji open to step inside, "I shouldn't be surprised if there are other children playing there as well."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, sounding awed and excited, following her like a good little pup even after she let go of his hand. Mama nodded and beckoned him over to where the maid had set their meal in the center of the room.

"Perhaps if you go earlier tomorrow they will be there," she told him, lifting her own chopsticks and then reaching over to help him with his. "Now eat up. The sooner you get to bed, the sooner you will be able to play tomorrow."

***

'Tomorrow' couldn't have come quickly enough, at least in little Inuyasha's mind. He was up and rearing to go by the time the sun had risen. Mama had to physically hold him back as he kept trying to dart out the door and to the garden even before he had finished dressing. 

"Mamaaaa!" he whined, jumping from foot to foot impatiently as she straightened his kimono and tied the sash around his middle. "I wanna go plaaaaaayyy!"

"Not yet, Inu-chan," she said calmly, managing to get all his clothes on him despite his wiggling. "We still need to eat breakfast, and you need to complete your lessons for the day." She stood once she was done with his sash, patting him on the head as she moved away.

"Don't wanna!" He folded his arms across his chest, looking furiously down at the floor.

His mother looked back at him. "Inuyasha," she said, the faintest hint of stern steel entering her voice. Inuyasha cringed and peeked up at her through his bangs. He knew that voice. "You will complete your lessons, and you will not be allowed to play until they are complete. Do you understand?" He went back to scowling at the floor when that hated question made its way into the conversation. "Inuyasha, do you understand me?" Mama's voice was firmer now, almost sharp. With a sigh, he gave in. 

"Yes, Mother.."

The tiniest hint of a smile tilted the edges of Mother's mouth as she turned and led the way into their study, her voice softening. "Good. Now come along…"

***

It wasn't until after midday that Inuyasha had finished all of his reading, writing, and mathematics lessons for the day. With a loud shout of glee he shot out of their rooms before Mother could even finish saying he was done for the day. She just smiled long-sufferingly and shook her head. 

He made it to the garden in record time, having already memorized it from the day before. (Mama did say he was a fast learner, after all.) Unfortunately, the garden was deserted when he got there, with no more company than the wind blowing through the grass. 

The huge smile on his face immediately wilted. Where were all the other children? He went to sit at the base of the willow tree to wait…

***

"Eew, what is it?"

"I know, it's that demon Lady Yubi's been keeping! I heard some of the maids talking about it.."

"No way. It's way too small to be a demon."

"Man, check out these ears. It's like some kinda dog-thing.."

Inuyasha snapped fully awake at the violent tugging on his ear, yelping and clapping his hands over it in pain. The boys all jumped away, yelling in fear at his sudden movement. 

Inuyasha could only stare up at them. They were all at least twice his size, looming over him like giants. The boys stared back, most looking scared and wary, until one boy pushed through the crowd to stand right in front of him.

He wasn't the biggest boy there, but Inuyasha had to admit he did look smarter, but that may have been because of his nice clean clothes and unmarked face. The boy put his hands on his hips and sneered. "So you're Aunt Yubi's little demon bastard."

Inuyasha blinked. He didn't know what a bastard was, but the word 'demon' sounded familiar. So he nodded. 

The boys all roared with laughter and the smart-looking boy's sneer turned into a full blown smirk. "I'm Kinichi, and I'm in charge here, got it?"

Inuyasha nodded again and hurriedly got to his feet. "My name's Inuyasha," he said, smiling widely. 

Kinichi's face suddenly turned into a dark scowl. "Did I ask you what your name was, bastard?!" he demanded, taking a threatening step toward the smaller boy and balling up one fist.

"Uh, um, sorry!" he cried, taking a frightened step back against the tree, staring wide-eyed up at the larger boy.

Kinichi snorted derisively and straightened back up. "Well, at least you know your place.." he muttered, still glaring. 

The boys all spread out, wrestling or playing little games with their hands or in the dirt. Inuyasha moved among them, watching over their shoulders until he would get a fierce glare and slink off, ears drooping sadly. The only one who seemed willing to pay him any attention was Kinichi, and he just sat, aloof from the rest, watching him closely. He didn't even look away when Inuyasha looked back at him, just frowned and started to get to his feet.

"Let's go swimming," Kinichi said loudly, dusting off his robes. The boys all stopped their games to look over at him, then quickly agreed. They all began throwing off their robes and tunics, stripping down to their fundoshi and running to jump into the fish pond. Visibly perking up, Inuyasha hurried to join them.

"Not _you_," one boy snarled, pushing him hard when he neared the pond. Several other boys joined in, laughing and throwing dirt at him. It was Kinichi, though, who stopped them. 

"Hey, come on guys, he can get in the water," their leader sneered, watching him closely. "In fact, I'm kinda hungry. Why don't you go catch me a fish, bastard?"

Inuyasha slowly stood and looked between Kinichi and the pond uncertainly. He'd swam in the bath with Mama before, but never anything like this.. And he didn't know a thing about catching fish. But Kinichi was in charge – he even bossed the bigger boys around – so he couldn't really say no to him..

He swallowed hard. "Um.. okay…"

"Good!" The large boys behind him gave him a hard shove and sent him sailing headfirst straight into the pond. 

Luckily, the water was a lot deeper than it looked, so he didn't hit his head when he went in, but it also meant he couldn't touch the bottom, so when he came back up he was spluttering and gasping for air. "Well?! What are you waiting for, go get a fish!" he heard Kinichi say (he couldn't see him because of the water in his eyes) just before someone gave him a push that sent him right back into the water. 

He was at least able to get his bearings this time, and he opened his eyes only to see all of the fish quickly swimming away from him. He resurfaced. "Th-they're all swimming away," he called back to Kinichi, whose face immediately darkened. 

"So go after them!" he snarled, glaring fiercely. Inuyasha nodded and began to dog-paddle in the direction that the fish had gone, trying to keep his head clear of the water so he could breathe. "What are you doing?!" Kinichi demanded. "Get out of there!" Inuyasha looked back toward the cluster of fish at the other end of the pond, then slowly turned to paddle back to where Kinichi and the other boys waited. 

"Jeez, you're too stupid to even go after a fish! No wonder Aunt Yubi kept you locked away for so long," Kinichi seethed, glaring down at him.

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders a bit, staring down at his feet, his ears drooping. "M.. Mama says I'm a good learner…"

Kinichi swung around, snarling. "Then learn _this, shit-head," he yelled, poking a finger hard in his chest. "You do _what_ I say, _when_ I say, and I don't want to hear you whining about what your stupid mother says!"_

Inuyasha stumbled back. "O.. Okay," he said, nodding slightly. Kinichi snorted and turned away, while some of the other boys continued to watch him. 

"Hey, even if he's too stupid to get a fish, maybe he can get a stick, right?" someone finally said. The boys all laughed and one boy picked up a stick from around the willow tree and began poking it at him, jeering. "Come on, doggy, get the stick! Get the stick doggy!" The boys laughed and began mimicking the first boy, until he threw the stick out into the grass. "Go on! Fetch!"

Inuyasha could only stare around in confusion at all the boys laughing and yelling at him, until someone pushed him from behind, sending him onto his hands and knees, yelling, "Go! Go get the stick!" He got back to his feet, looked around, and then started to jog out to where they had thrown the stick. Picking it up, he turned and brought it back, looking up at the larger boys questioningly. They just laughed and tossed the stick again, once more making him run out and retrieve it. 

They kept throwing it out and making him bring it back, until finally several boys stopped and looked over toward the verandah. They groaned. "Ah, man! Our mother's calling us for dinner already!" the oldest of them said, and three boys broke away from the rest to run back into the castle. Several others had to leave with the same excuse. 

Finally, Kinichi and the all that were left of the large group of boys began to head back into the castle for dinner, having lost interest in their game of fetch. Inuyasha looked down at the stick at his feet and then turned to trot after Kinichi and the others. Kinichi noticed him with a glance over his shoulder, and turned around to glower down at him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kinichi sneered, stopping the younger boy with a hand on his chest.

Inuyasha looked up at him, a little afraid, and said hesitantly, "Um, inside?"

Kinichi scoffed and pushed him back, making him fall backwards down the stairs to the ground. After a rolling a foot or two, Inuyasha managed to sit up and look fearfully up at the older boys standing on the verandah, small tears forming in his large golden eyes. 

Kinichi folded his arms, smirking down at him. "Didn't anybody ever tell you? _Animals_ belong outside." Inuyasha's eyes widened, remembering his mother's words the day before. Kinichi looked smug and triumphant, "So you stay out here, _dog." With that, he turned and led his troop, laughing, back into the castle._

Inuyasha sat for a long time, staring down at the dirt path below him. Then, slowly, he got up and made his way over to curl up in the roots of the willow tree, wondering why Mama hadn't ever told him he was an animal.

** ** ** ** **

Aww.. I feel so bad for the little guy. I ate so much chocolate while I was writing this.. otherwise I probably would've gotten really depressed o.O Anyway, a big thanks to my reviewers! You guys are so great! ^_^ I was pretty unsure of how this fic would be received, so it's wonderful to get so many good comments. ^_^

**-chan –** name suffix that shows endearment

**fundoshi –** loincloth-like undergarments (medieval unda pants ^^; )

**hai –** yes

**kimono –** traditional Japanese robe

**shoji –** rice-paper wall panel that slide back and forth and so are used as walls and as doors ^_^

Thanks for reading! Review please!!


	3. Family

"A Child" by Jezunya

Standard Disclaimers apply, as always.

No notes this time, but I do want to thank you wonderful people who reviewed!! I luv you all!! XD Thank you **LilacRose23**, **Catlover**, **Machiko**, **Ryasha**, **j'ashley**, **Akai-Sakura, ****Anandria, ****flirting with incoherence, **M0ghedien**, and **bluefuzzyelf**!! You guys are great!! ^__^**

Oh, and YES! There are going to be SOME happy moments!! I promise!! They're just, uh.. gonna be kinda few and far between.. ^^;;;

Enjoy!

** ** ** ** **

Lady Yubi watched her son as he slowly practiced copying the sentences before him. She felt helpless, sitting there, watching him silently. She'd been so worried when he hadn't come back from the garden at dinner time, but had just assumed he'd played so much that he'd tired himself out and fallen asleep when she found him curled up at the base of the willow tree. But today… he was so quiet, and he had barely touched his food, at dinner the night before, and breakfast this morning. 

Her eyebrows knit slightly as she wondered what could have happened in the garden. Did he meet any of the other children in the castle? If so, how did they treat him? She knew there were always rumors about him flying around the castle, mainly among the servants and peasants in the surrounding area. Could the children be copying their parents' attitudes and treating him like some kind of …monster? 

She swallowed hard. She knew she shouldn't start jumping to conclusions, but it worried her.

Inuyasha finally looked up, after feeling her gaze on him. "Mama?" he asked softly, watching her with wide gold eyes. 

Yubi smiled softly at him and moved to kneel beside him, looking down at his paper. "Did you have a good time at the garden yesterday?" she asked quietly, checking over his sentences. _The fish swims in the water. The bird sits in the tree._

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "We went swimming… In the pond…"

Yubi turned her head to smile at him. "Really? Was that fun?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. "I tried to catch a fish. But I was too slow…"

"Ah. Well, you'll get faster the more you practice," she said, smiling and gently patting his head. He just looked down at his paper, not answering. 

After several moments of silence, just when Mama was about to move away, he asked very softly, "What's a… bastard?"

Yubi looked at him sharply. "Where did you hear that word?" she demanded, frowning at him as she bent down to crouch beside him again. 

"Who's Aunt Yubi?" Inuyasha asked instead. He looked up at her hesitantly, tears already shining in his large gold eyes. "Kinichi said I was Aunt Yubi's little demon bastard."

The lady could only stare in horror, even as she felt tears begin to prick in her own eyes. _Kinichi, that little brat!_ She lurched forward to grab her son around the shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. _I should have known.. Of course he would act this way…_

"Mama..?" Inuyasha asked, looking up worriedly at the angry tears running down his mother's face. 

"Come on," Lady Yubi said suddenly, standing. "We're going to see your grandfather."

***

Inuyasha usually loved going to see Ojii-sama. The old man almost always had some kind of toy or sweet for him, even though Mama usually seemed to disapprove. Today though, he had to sit still while Mama and Ojii-sama talked across the room. They looked very serious, and Mama even looked angry. After a little while when Ojii-sama just sat and listened while Mama talked angrily, he called a servant over and then sent him out of the room with some kind of message. 

Inuyasha squirmed a bit when Mama turned to come and sit by him again, still looking mad. Maybe he was in trouble? Maybe Mama and Ojii-sama were angry because he hadn't done what he was told the day before. Kinichi said he was in charge, and you did what you were told when the person in charge told you to do it. Normally, Ojii-sama was in charge, and everyone always did what he said, even Mama. Maybe Kinichi told on him, so now he was in trouble…

Just then, a man came into the room. Inuyasha looked up, and his eyes widened. The man paused to glare at him, but then strode over to Ojii-sama, his fine silk kimono swirling around him as he moved. He fisted his hands on his hips, glaring down at the old man. "What is this about, father?"

Ojii-sama looked up at him, motioning for him to sit. When he had done so, he began, speaking softly as he looked down at the tatami mat, tracing his finger in random designs. "Yubi tells me there has been trouble among the children in this castle," he said casually, and glanced up at the other man to gauge his reaction.

The man bristled, his glare changing to a full-out scowl. "I don't know what you're-" He suddenly cut off and whipped around to stare at Inuyasha and Yubi. "You…" he snarled, rising to his feet. "How dare you-?!"

Mama leapt to her feet as well, not about to let him tower over her. "How dare _you allow your son to run rampant, abusing my son in such a way?!" she yelled back, fires of anger burning in her eyes. _

The man sneered, his cruel eyes switching to Inuyasha before looking back at Mama. The hanyou cringed, trying to make himself as small as possible. His eyes were so scary, so cruel. He shivered and looked at the floor.

"So.. Reality has finally hit, eh, Yubi?" the man's voice continued, mockingly. "Couldn't keep him locked up forever, could you? A monster like that was bound to break out sooner or later, ne?" There was the sound of a sharp slap, and then the screech of metal being pulled from a sheath. Inuyasha finally looked up when Grandfather started yelling.

"Yubi! Takane! That is _enough_!" The old man stood tall and fierce on his dais, violet eyes blazing down at the two siblings in the middle of the room. The man, Takane, scowled and slowly put away his sword, reaching up to rub at the bright red hand print on his cheek. "There will no such language – or violence – here," Ojii-sama continued, regally reseating himself as he glared at his son and daughter. 

Takane snorted, folding his arms in his billowing sleeves as he turned his back on Inuyasha and Yubi and made his way back to Ojii-sama. "No better than the little mongrel deserves," he sniffed, sitting.

Mama's eyes blazed again, and she looked to Ojii-sama for help again. "Father-!"

"I will not have such discord in my house!" Grandfather roared, slamming his hands down flat on the floor, making Inuyasha jump. He turned a hard glare on the man beside him. "You are my heir, Takane. You will be lord here after I pass on into the next world. And part of being a good ruler is knowing when to use compassion, rather than cruelty.. and _pity_, rather than prejudice."

Inuyasha looked to Mama in bewilderment, and his confusion only grew when she looked away in shame at Grandfather's words.

Takane scoffed again, breaking the heavy silence. He began to climb to his feet. "A beggar deserves compassion, a leper pity. But _that," he spat, jerking his head in Inuyasha's direction, sneering, "deserves _nothing_ from us. Nothing but to killed on sight. An abomination such as that never should have been allowed first breath!" And with that, he turned and left the room, the shoji banging closed behind him. _

After a long moment of silence, Grandfather sighed tiredly, resting his head in his hands. Finally, he looked up at them. "I am sorry, Yubi. It seems.. he will not be reasoned with."

Mama closed her eyes, letting out a long, measured breath. "I only wished for him to reign in his son. Surely Inuyasha is not the only victim of Kinichi's wrath?"

"The others are all servants' children. Even if they had complaints, they would not dare to bring them against Kinichi or Takane," Grandfather sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

Yubi turned away from him, going to pick up her son, blinking back tears. Inuyasha stared up at her face as she lifted him up to her shoulder, his eyes wide and frightened. Why was she crying? She.. she wasn't going to let that man hurt him, was she?

"Yubi…" Grandfather said wearily, coming up behind her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing you can do about Kinichi.. Let it go."

Mama closed her eyes, pulling away from him. "I cannot.. I cannot forget something like this." 

"Yubi," he sighed, his voice beginning to sound exasperated. His eyes landed on the small golden pair peering up at him from over his daughter's shoulder. He half-smiled at the small boy. "You're a good lad, Inuyasha. You can make friends with your cousin, can't you?" he asked, grinning kindly.

Inuyasha sat up a little from where he was braced against Mama's shoulder and bit his lip as he watched Ojii-sama. He didn't know who this 'cousin' was, but it didn't sound like such a bad thing. Slowly, he smiled back at Grandfather and nodded.

Ojii-sama laughed heartily. "There, see? The boy's ready to give it another chance. Why not you too, Yubi?"

"Ugh.." Mama shook her head in disgust and made her way out of the room, heading back to their own quarters. 

***

It was near midday when Takane came to their rooms. 

Inuyasha noticed it first, with his acute hearing and fine sense of smell. He looked up, his eyebrows rising worriedly; it was the scent of that mean, scary man who had talked to Ojii-sama and Mama that morning. He shivered and tried to go back to his lesson, hoping he would just go away.

Mama must have seen his movement, because she frowned and started to move over toward him. "Inuyasha? What is it..?" She looked up sharply when the shoji of their study was suddenly thrown roughly aside and her older brother stepped into the room.

"What do you want, Takane?" she asked coldly, turning her back to him to focus on Inuyasha and his work instead. Her son, however, only stared up at the man in fear, half-hiding behind his mother.

Takane smirked. "Oh, nothing, really.." he said casually, leaning against a wall post. "You know, I happened to run into our dear, honored father's physician today…" he said conversationally, watching his sister through narrowed eyes. "Father's not as young as he used to be, of course, and it seems his age is finally starting to catch up with him."

Mama stilled, simply staring into space, her mouth a grim line as she listened.

Takane stood from the wall, becoming serious. "He's too soft for his own good, but you won't be able to hide behind him much longer." He glared down at Inuyasha, making the young hanyou shrink further behind his mother. "And then… You'll finally get what you deserve," he finished in a harsh, cold whisper.

"Get OUT!" Mama suddenly screamed, spinning around and hurling the quill and ink-well in her hands. Takane narrowly dodged them, the black ink splashing through the air and splattering onto his face and clothes as he glared daggers at her. He didn't even wait a moment before rushing at his sister, bellowing his rage, fists swinging powerfully and connecting with her body with loud, solid, smacks. 

Inuyasha was up and running when Takane first charged at them, and by the time his uncle had got the first blow in, he was already skittering for the door and out of their quarters. He ran blindly, his mother's pain-filled cries roaring in his ears even when he was all the way to the garden, much too far away to actually hear her. He stumbled down the steps from the verandah, tripping over his own feet every few steps, and finally crumpled onto the large, protruding roots of the willow tree, panting and shaking all over with fear and exhaustion. 

He didn't understand what was going on. That man was so mean, and he was hurting Mama, so why hadn't Ojii-sama made him go away? He curled up on himself, shivering uncontrollably as loud, heart-wrenching sobs overtook him and large hot tears tracked down his cheeks. 

And that was how Kinichi found him. 

***

It was long after dark by the time he found his way back to their rooms. Just like the day before, he'd had to wait until Kinichi and his gang had gone in for the night before making his way inside, plus finding that the castle looked very different by moonlight than in the day. He was scared, and tired, and he had to keep wiping at the small trickles of warm liquid over his eye and from his nose, both of which sent a sharp pain lancing through his head with each wipe. Getting your face repeatedly smashed into a tree really did start to hurt after a while…

He managed to wriggle through the shoji without having to push the heavy doors apart too much, flopping down onto the floor when he finally popped through. He looked up, blinking into the darkness around him and sniffling loudly. He scrubbed at the tears on his face with one hand as he climbed to his feet. 

"M-Mama..?" He tried to find her scent in the apartment, but could only smell his own blood clogging up his nose. Scrubbing at his eyes again, he ran to their sleeping quarters. Maybe she's already gone to sleep…

This chamber was even darker than the main room. He shuffled along carefully, trying to feel his way along the wall to Mother's futon and ignoring the steady drip-drip-drip of the warm liquid from his nose and eye hitting the floor as he walked.

He found Mama's bed after a few minutes, falling onto his hands and knees and crawling onto it. He stopped and sat down on his haunches in the middle of the futon, his tears welling up anew. She wasn't here. Where was she..?

He scrubbed at the tears in his eyes with his balled fists, crying all the harder when the motion made pain shoot up behind his eye again. It was so dark in here, and the whole castle seemed so silent. He couldn't even find Mama..! He hurt all over but Mama wasn't there to make it better! Where was she? Why did she leave him..?! 

He bawled for a good quarter of an hour, rocking back and forth on his knees as he cried into his arms. Eventually, his tears slowed and his sobs quieted to whimpers. He stilled on his Mother's blankets, occasionally rubbing at his closed eyes and sniffling softly as exhaustion finally overtook him. 

That night, for what would certainly not be the last time, Inuyasha cried himself to sleep.

** ** ** ** **

Short chapter, I know.. *starts handing out chocolates* Ya know, just in case you guys find this anywhere near as depressing and sad I do.. ;_;

**Ojii-sama –** Grandfather; the '-sama'  ending adds a great deal of respect

**Shoji –** the sliding rice-paper panels that work as both walls and doors

Anyway, hope you liked it! Review!!!!!!

^_^


End file.
